the new kids
by standing under the rain
Summary: two beautiful new kids show up and are shrowded in mystery and they're not vampires will they befriend the cullens, what about their dark past, read to find out.
1. meat Eirian and Thaddeus

The new kids

Chapter one

Eirian and Thaddeus

Edward and I were sitting in biology holding hands under the desk, the teacher was lecturing us about the developmental process of the Ubiquitous house bird sparrow, and I wasn't really listening to whatever he said after that.

My mind was on the new girl sitting two rows a head of me; Mr. Banner had introduced her at the beginning of class. Her name was Eirian and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she actually put Rosalie to shame. She was about 5'9 with long silky blonde hair ending just below her waist. She had white porcelain skin and beautiful lavender/gray eyes with specks of blue and was wearing a long sleeved tight gray under shirt and a black shirt two sizes too big with AC/DC scrawled across the front, tight skinny black pants and black and white converse. The teacher had introduced her to the class and asked her to tell us something about her, "my favorite color is gray and I'd like to be left alone if you don't mind." The authority in her voice was alarming; minus the clothes she had such an innocent face, although the threat in her tone was unmistakable.

During the whole class she kept her hands folded on top of the desk, staring out the window into space, and whenever the teacher asked her a she'd glare at him from under the fringe of her lashes and mumble the answer, in which the teacher would have to strain to here the answer. For the seventh time he called on her that day pulling her from the clouds she turned the full force of her impending stare on him, "Dear mister Banner, do you seriously expect me to know the damned feeding habits of some stupid sparrow no one including me gives a shit about?"

Mr. Banner's eyes bulged out of his head. The entire class room filled with tension, and from under the table Edward squeezed my hand I stole a quick glance his way before turning my gaze back to the girl curios to see what she would do now. The seconds dragged by, Mr. Banner had gotten over the initial surprise and they were both glaring intently at each other, his face set in a deep grimace while she had a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Everyone in the room understood to keep their mouths shut right now, all except Mike Newton. He was sitting in his usual seat waving his arms childishly back and forth in the air, yelping. "ooh, pick me, pick me, I know the answer, pick me!" by the end of his little rant he was jumping up and down in his chair and Mr. banner had turned purple. "Oops, I guess there is someone who cares about the pathetic bird, maybe you should pick on the imbecile in the corner," she sneered and with a quick flick of her wrist she was pointing directly at mike who was now jumping up and down in his seat with joy. Either for the fact that she acknowledged him or it was his turn I'll never know.

Mr. Banner leaned closer till his nose was a few inches away from hers, he said in a threateningly calm voice, "your lucky this is your first day here or I would've sent you to the office by now, and next time you decide to interrupt my class so rudely I hope you understand you will be punished, even if it's the last thing I'll do." He sauntered his way to the front of the classroom and called on mike.

After that the rest of biology passed uneventfully, as did school, Eirian wasn't in any more of my classes so when I got out of gym I met Edward leaning on the wall on the side of the building waiting for me I ran up to him without tripping (thank you very much) and after I gave him a peck on the lips and we exchanged "I love you's" we turned to walk to the parking lot, that's when I spotted her. She was casually sitting on the hood of a shiny black… you'll never guess….. Hearse. She was positioned Indian style with her head turned, talking someone. Just barely caught what she had said, "Hey Thaddeus, I was wondering if you were 'gonna' ditch tomorrow?" the one she had called Thaddeus was propped up against the side of the door with his arms crossed over his chest staring of at nothing in particular. At the sound of her voice he turned his neck towards her smirking, and gave her a curt nod. When I saw him my breath hitched in my lungs and my heart stopped beating. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen (except of course for Edward and Eirian). His icy pale features were perfect, a shaggy halo of silky black hair framed his beautiful face, his eyes resembled shimmering sapphires and his body was lean tall but undoubtedly strong, his heavy god like gaze intimidating. Things were getting foggy and then I remembered to breath. I sucked in a sharp intake of air and looked away before they noticed me staring.

I looked back at Edward who had noticed my little ordeal, and was looking at me expectantly, eyebrows raised, humor and a hint of jealously in his eyes. "What was that about?" He questioned, I pressed my mind for a good lie, "I was just wondering if they were vampires despite their eyes." "No," came his short reply, "however they are definitely not normal.' We climbed into his silver Volvo and he drove me back home.


	2. please read important vote

**A/N**

**Wait, wait, I know I never read these things but this isn't exactly an author's note**

**It's more of a vote of sorts. I wanted to know first of all if I should add characters**

**And also what they should be either, a succubus, a siren, a witch, or a demon of some sort, Oh and I almost forgot a devil or something.**

**Succubus: a female demon who has sex with sleeping men and sucks out their soul**

**I forgot what they call male succubae if you know tell me**

**Siren: a beautiful sea nymph that lures sailors onto jagged rocks with their singing and becomingness.**

**Witch: a wise woman or man that practices magic (don't worry I'm not going to go all 'Harry potter' on your asses.**

**Demon: devils followers might have a power of some sort. Might have large wings like angel's except black and retractable**

**Angel: god's followers beautiful like the demon but with white wings.**


	3. meeting set for lunch

**Sorry this will be quick, no one reviewed fast enough, so I'm gong out on a limb here and they will be incubuses and succubuses and yes I will introduce more characters. Oh and don't worry I wont have Bella with Thaddeus, I think later he should hook up with Eirian, well… see you next chapter**

**Thanks if you reviewed**

**Romance13**

**The new kids**

**Chapter2**

**Meeting set for lunch**

The next day I had woken up to see a flood of light shining threw the window….. It was going to be sunny out, _great, a day without Edward, how fun._ (Note sarcasm).

There was a note on the bedside table:

_Bella, today will be sunny so the family and I will be hunting I love you, see you in three days._

_Edward_

I got up and looked over at the clock, _oh shit; I'm going to be late for school!_ I jumped out of bed at record speed (for me) and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower, the warm water relaxing my sore muscles. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in some jeans and black tank top with a white sweater and some ballet flats. I waked to the kitchen and made myself some cereal and a bagel. 5 minutes later I was half way to school when the engine on my truck started to sputter and finally broke down about twenty miles from school. I jumped out of the car cursing; _well so much for the indestructible truck. _I knew absolutely nothing about mechanics, so I just stood by the side of the road with my thumb sticking out, waiting for the next car to pass so I could get a ride. Of course with my luck the next car to drive by was the unmistakable shiny black hearse.

The car slowed and eventually stopped about ten feats from where I was standing. My jaw was hanging open as I stared at the car. After a few seconds Eirian stuck her head out and said "are you getting in or not, you know I don't have all day," The impatience in her voice standing out clearly.

I walked quickly to the cab of my truck and retrieved my back pack and carefully jogged to the backseat door to their car and climbed in.

The first thing I noticed was the smell, it smelled of cinnamon and rose petals, and then I noticed the actual interior. Everything was covered in black leather even the floor and ceiling of the car. I sat down and buckled myself in as soon as Eirian heard the snap of the buckle she sped of at speeds around 210 mph to school. I tried not to make a big deal about it so I stayed quite gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life. Thaddeus was sitting in the passenger seat and Eirian was driving, Thaddeus turned around and asked in his melodic voice, "shitty way to start a day huh?" his question had taken me by surprise an I had to link a few times to think straight. "It's d-definitely not the best." My voice shook embarrassing me, he chuckled lightly at my discomfort ant continued to interrogate me. "I don't think we have met properly, my name is Thaddeus and this is Eirian." He said pointing to me Eirian who looked back and nodded my way. "I believe we have met, you're the girl who stares, in biology." I flushed looking away, "don't be embarrassed,

At first every one does."

Thaddeus saw my contemplating look and quickly changed the subject, "just because she knows you that doesn't mean I do," he extended his soft pale hand into the back seat for me to shake, I groped a little to enthusiastically and said " hi my names Bella." He pulled his hand away and my skin felt the loss of his, then a question seemed to pop into his head "how come your boy friend isn't with you?"

He questioned raising one midnight eye brow regally, causing my stomach to flip at his beauty. "He goes camping with his family when it's sunny." I stammered, hoping desperately that he hadn't seen through my lie. "Oh, that's interesting," he said quietly, absorbing it until he shot me my next question,

"How long have you lived here?"

He asked, I suddenly got the feeling that he was keeping something from me, "around two years,_ why?_ He smiled softly, and shook his head, "no reason Bella."

A sudden wave of bravery hit me, "Eirian, I wanted to say thanks for standing up to Mr. banner, no one ever has he's sort of a brute." She smirked a small chuckle escaping her lips "no problem, I had fun." The car suddenly skidded to a stop, and I realized we were school. "Hey Bella you want to sit with us during lunch?"

I instantly agreed, it was them or mike, Jessica and Lauren, see easy decision…. "Of course," I said politely and started walking of to my first class.


End file.
